Windeelv20
Elevators from Finland (formerly FinnishLiftFilmer 1993 and Windeelv20) or known by his name Valentin Linden, is a Finnish elevator photographer from Helsinki, Finland. He was born in 1993 and a Swedish-speaking Finn as well as a half Russian. History Valentin started filming few elevators during the summer of 2007 in Turku, Finland, where his family lives there. Then in October 2007 when he and his family traveled to Stockholm, he filmed few elevators during that trip for the first time. After that, he went to Vienna in December 2007 to celebrate the new year. During 2008, he had the idea to create a YouTube account, then on September 14, 2008 he created his YouTube account as "Windeelv20" "Winde" or "winda" means elevator in Polish, "elv" is just an abbreviation of "elevator" and "20" is just a random number.. At the same year, he started taking photos of elevators which were mostly from Turku, Finland and posted them on a Finnish elevator site called elevaattori.dy.fi (now run down/under maintenance for the last half year or so). In December 2008, he went to Warsaw, Poland with his family and he filmed few elevators in there. In April 2009, he went to Stockholm, Sweden on a cruise from Helsinki, Finland. At the same year, he also went to Rome, Italy (summer 2009) and St. Petersburg, Russia (December 2009). During 2010, he has filmed few elevators in various cities across the world such as Cairo in Egypt (February 2010), Stockholm and Visby in Sweden (April 2010), St. Petersburg and Zelenogorsk in Russia (summer 2010), Milan, Rimini, San Marino and Bologna in Italy (July 2010). He went to Stockholm again in October 2010 where he first met hissen12 and RailCarADDE in there. In February 2011, I went to Tokyo and Yokohama, Japan (for 8 nights) with his family, and filmed many elevators there. In October 2011, he started speaking English-only in my videos which previously, he had been speaking Swedish in his videos, but from now on, he wanted to become more international. Also in December 2011, had invited RailcarADDE, hissen12 and him to visit the KONE Test Center in Lohja, Finland, where there are 333 m high elevator shafts and a high-speed and double deck elevator made by Kone in 1998 then modified in 2005 by Kone and Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corp. They also documented the Kone Building in Keilaniemi, Espoo. In Spring 2013, Heritage Elevators, PostTower and RailCarADDE came to visit Helsinki for the first time together, and they also visited Turku, Finland. Finnish Liftours joined them on their elevator exploration mission. In September 2014, he was featured on a television program on a Swedish channel of Finland (Yle Fem), on a 4 minutes television show about passion and he talked about his interest of elevatorsFinnishLiftFilmer1993 featured on a 4 minutes television show (skip to 17:03 onwards). Subtitles only available in Finnish and Swedish. He had a meetup with ATITANIC1992, Misha Gianoli (when they visited Finland) and Finnish Liftours in Helsinki and Turku in December 2014 but he didn't film many elevators due to studying at the university. He's still active filming elevators though, but he's trying to prioritize his studies and then his interests and hobbies. He currently studies at the University of Helsinki. Camera history *Unknown Sony DSC camera (summer 2008 - January 8, 2010) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC 210 (January 8, 2010 - October 2013) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC TX9 (October 2013 - August 2014) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC WX350 (August 2014 - present) Trivia *His channel is the largest elevator channel in Finland. Because of that, he possibly thought about renaming his channel into "ElevaFINLAND by FinnishLiftFilmer1993" *He is the elevator photographer that filmed the most elevator videos in Estonia. *He once lived in Japan from 1999 to 2000. He also loves Japan and have traveled there in the summer of 2002, 2004, 2006 and 2019. External links *Elevators from Finland's YouTube channel Category:Elevator filmers